A Kiss to Build a Dream On
by OTPLukeia
Summary: Leia has always dreamed of having the perfect kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. Luke over hears her saying this and plans to make her dream come true at the lost and found new year's eve party. Lukeia One-shot.


**Hey guys. Here's another Lukeia one-shot. Surprise surprise. Haha.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. I got the idea watching the movie new years eve the other night.**

 **I hope you all had a great new year and hope 2017 is a good one.**

 **The song I used in this is A Kiss to Build a Dream On by Louis Armstrong. This is a fabulous song you should all check it out. It's an absolute classic.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or the characters or the song.**

 **Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **A Kiss To Build A Dream On**

It was New Year's Eve and everyone at Lost and Found was buzzing about, getting ready for the New Year's Eve party that was taking place that night. Everyone was really looking forward to it. There weren't going to be any live performances. They didn't want everyone to stress over that so they were just using a DJ.

Leia and Rachel were out shopping for an outfit for the night. It was a fancy dress party so everyone was getting dressed up really nicely in formal clothes. They all thought it would make it a bit more fun and different from all the other parties they have at Lost and Found.

Usually Rachel would have bought her dress weeks ago but she had been really busy organising everything else for the party she didn't get to go shopping for a dress. This was making her really stressed out. This was the first time she hadn't had everything organised long before the event. It was making her head go crazy. Luckily Leia was there to help calm her down.

"Rachel. Don't stress. We have all day to find the perfect dress. Okay?" Leia said while they were looking through different racks.

"You're right. I just need to calm down. We go shopping all the time. We've got this." Rachel said assuring herself.

"Great. So what colour dress were you thinking of getting." Leia asked.

"Black. Definitely black." Rachel replied.

"Of course." Leia sighed. She should have known. Her best friend always goes for black.

"Well what about you?" Rachel asked.

"Pink." Leia replied smiling.

"I should have known. You always get a pink dress." Rachel said.

"And you always get a black dress." Leia rebutted.

"Not true. I wore a purple dress to the school dance last year." Rachel said.

"Yeah with black accents." Leia grumbled.

The girls kept looking at all the dresses. They went to three different stores and didn't really find anything that stood out to them.

On the fourth store Leia was close to giving up and just using a dress she had at home.

"Leia." Rachel said. "How set are you on having a pink dress?"" she asked.

"Not completely set on it. Just a preference." She replied.

"Good because I just found you the perfect dress." Rachel said turning around and holding out the dress for Leia to see.

Leia was amazed by the dress. It was her style, yet it was really different to what she normally wore. It was mainly the colour that made it different. It was a wine red colour.

"I'm going to try this on. You keep looking." Leia said taking the dress out of Rachel's hand and heading towards the change rooms.

When Leia walked out she saw Rachel sitting on the seats with a few dresses in her hands.

"Leia. Oh my gosh you look fantastic." Rachel said.

"Really?" Leia said. "Thanks." The dress was fitted at the top and the skirt was layered and gathered up to a rose at the waist. Leia looked stunning in it.

"You have to get it."

"I will. Now you go try those on and I'll wait out here so we can take a photo together." Leia said rushing Rachel into the change room.

Rachel giggled and entered the change room. She tried on two dresses but neither of them were right. On her third and final dress she exited the change room and heard Leia gasp.

"Rachel." She said. "You look gorgeous."

"Really?" she asked, looking down and smoothing out the skirt. It was a black A-line dress with white lace on the top part.

"Definitely. That's the one." Leia said.

"Okay. I'll get it." Rachel said. "This party is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Leia grinned.

"And it's New Year's Eve. What better way to bring in the New Year than with the best people in our lives." Rachel said.

"Yeah. You know, I've always dreamed of having that perfect kiss at midnight." Leia sighed. "I always thought it would be super romantic. But I don't want it to be planned, you know. I want it to be spontaneous."

"Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into it." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Ever since I was little I've thought about it. I doubt it will ever be perfect. Life isn't like the movies." She sighed. "Anyway. Let's take a selfie. We look fabulous in these dresses." She was back to her cheery self.

After they had taken the picture together Leia went back into the change room to change while Rachel stayed outside on the seats. There was only one change room left so they had to share.

"Hey Rachel." She turned around to the sound of the voice and saw Luke and John.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised to see them here. This didn't really see like their kind of store.

"Well, John here doesn't own a pair of formal shoes so we need to buy some." Luke said in a teasing tone.

"Hey it's not my fault. I've never really needed them." He said defending himself. "You look great by the way Rachel."

"Oh thanks. It's for the party." She said shyly. She was used to getting compliments from Leia but not really other people.

"Cool." It was then Leia walked out of the change room.

"Rachel who are you talking…Oh hey guys." She smiled when she saw Luke and John.

"Hey Leia." Luke said a bit awkwardly. John looked over at his best friend and noticed his nervousness.

"Well we have to go." John said. "We'll see you girls at the party."

Before the girls could reply back the guys were gone.

"That was weird." Leia said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'll never understand the male species." Rachel said.

* * *

Luke and John had heard all of Leia and Rachel's conversation. They were going to make their presence known earlier but Luke heard what Leia was talking about. A midnight kiss. When he heard Leia talking about kissing someone he got a little jealous. He wanted to be the guy.

He had only told John about his crush on Leia. His feelings for her were getting stronger every day.

"Dude." Luke said when the two exited the shop after their hasty getaway. "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to make her dream come true."

"What?" John asked confused.

"I'm going to kiss Leia at midnight." He said confidently.

"Sure." He said doubting him.

"I'm serious. I don't think I'm ever going to have a chance as good as this again." He said seriously. "I'm going to kiss Leia at midnight."

"Okay. Now let's get out of here." John said.

Luke was really looking forward to the party tonight. Now more than ever.

* * *

Leia and Rachel arrived fashionably late to the party. They both looked fabulous in their dresses. They both matched them with plain black heels and had their hair out. They were both extremely happy. They loved going to parties at Lost and Found. They were always so much fun.

Everyone was dressed up and dancing in the rose room. Leia and Rachel were dancing together when Maggie walked over to them. She was wearing a black dress with silver sparkles through it. It was so Maggie.

"Hey girls." She said. "You both look great."

"Thanks." They both said at the same time.

"So do you." Leia said smiling.

"So it's new year's eve." Maggie said. "Got anyone in mind to kiss at midnight?"

Leia was about to say yes, but she wasn't ready to tell her about her crush on Luke. It wasn't that she didn't trust Maggie, she just wanted to keep it private. Just between herself and Rachel. It was the only secret she had left between them.

"No. How about you?" Leia said.

"Well, I was thinking this would be the perfect time to tell the guy I like about my feelings." Maggie said smiling to herself.

"Oooh. Who's this guy?" Leia said keen to find out who she liked.

"It's Luke. I'm crazy about him." Maggie said smiling brightly. Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you think I should go for it?"

Leia didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Maggie about her feelings but then she also didn't want to lose her friendship with Maggie.

"You should def… definitely go for it." Leia stuttered out. Rachel looked at Leia worriedly. She knew how strong Leia's feelings for Luke were. She didn't want to see her heart broken again.

"Yeah." Maggie said. "I think I will. I'll see you guys later." She said walking away.

"Leia." Rachel said when Maggie was out of hearing range. She looked shocked. "What did you just do?"

"I don't know." she said looking a little shocked to. "Oh my gosh. I just pushed her right into Luke's arms, didn't I?"

"Leia you should have just told her about your crush. I'm sure she would have backed off if she knew how you feel." Rachel said giving her a side hug.

"You're right." Leia sighed. "I'll just have to hope he doesn't like her like that." She said crossing her fingers.

* * *

A little while later Rachel was dancing with one off the guys from The Next Step so Leia was standing by the food table watching everyone. She had a big smile on her face. She loved watching people be themselves and having fun. She may seem self-involved but Leia really loved people. Sometimes her feelings make her do stupid things but that's just who she was. She was very driven and didn't want to fail at anything.

Luke saw Leia standing by herself so he decided to take the opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey Leia." He said taking the spot next to her.

Leia didn't even see Luke walking over so she got a little bit of a fright when she heard him. "Hey Luke."

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He said smiling and checking her out. He noticed her straight away when she walked in. she looked so beautiful. The colour of her dress was so different to what she normally wore. She looked so mature, Luke was a little intimidated.

"Thanks." Leia blushed looking down at the floor. "You look nice too." She said. He was wearing black pants and a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked really handsome.

"I can't hold a candle to you. Really Leia, you look beautiful." He said honestly.

Leia wasn't sure what to say in reply to the compliments so she just thanked him and changed the topic. "So are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's nice being surrounded by all my friends." He said.

"I know what you mean. We all come here because we all share one thing in common, our love for music, and it's so nice being able to share it with so many." She said.

"Exactly. If it wasn't for music and our love for it, I don't know if I would know any of these people." Luke said. "Except for John." He laughed.

"How long have you known John?" Leia asked.

"For as long as I can remember. He's just always been there. I couldn't imagine life without him." He smiled. This cause Leia to smile. Luke obviously cared deeply for his best friend. Although she had let Rachel down in the past, she knew how important their friendship was now and she couldn't imagine ever losing her again.

"It must be nice. Having known someone that long. You guys must know everything about one another." She smiled. She was really enjoying talking to Luke. All this time she has admired him from afar, it was nice to get to know him in a less creepy, less stalkerish, way.

"Yeah. But you and Rachel are really close too. You guys seem to know everything about one another." He said.

"I suppose so. I don't know what I would do without Rachel. I would lose my mind without her." she said looking over at her dancing in the crowd.

Luke stared at Leia. She looked extra beautiful that night. He didn't know if it was because she was dressed up all fancy or if it was because he was in a good mood but she was absolutely stunning that night.

"Do you want to dance?" Luke asked holding out his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." Leia giggled, taking his hand.

The two made their way to the dance floor right as a slower song began to play. A bright smile made its way onto Leia's face when she heard what song was playing.

"I love this song." Leia said to no one in particular.

"I didn't know you liked jazz." Luke smiled.

"Of course I like jazz. Louis Armstrong is a legend." Leia said putting her hands on Luke's shoulders as his found their way to her waist.

The two started to sway in a comfortable rhythm. They looked into each other's eyes smiling. When the song picked up they did a few twirls and had a lot of fun.

As the song came to an end the two got closer together and Luke whispered into Leia's ear the last few lyrics.

"Oh, give me what you alone can give

A kiss to build a dream on." He whispered quietly. This caused Leia's smile to get even bigger if that's even possible. The two separated when the song finished.

"Thanks for the dance." Leia said grinning.

"Anytime." Luke smiled back.

They both found their way back to their friends and they both received an endless amount of teasing.

* * *

Midnight was approaching. There was only about three minutes to go. They had a big countdown projected on one of the walls. Everyone was getting really loud and excited. It only happens once a year so it was a big event.

Leia and Rachel were still dancing. They were off to the side though. They were getting a bit claustrophobic in the big crowd dancing in the middle.

Luke had his eyes set on Leia. He was waiting for the ten second count down so he could walk over to Leia and give her the best New Year's kiss ever.

"Hey Luke." He looked to his left, where the voice came from, and saw Maggie walking over to him.

"Hey Maggie. You ready for the new year?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean I don't know how you can prepare for a new year but okay…" she said.

Luke laughed. "Yeah. I think it's just something people ask because for every other holiday you actually have to prepare stuff." He said.

"True." Maggie agreed. "Have you made any resolutions?" she asked.

"Yes. Just the one." He said.

"Oh and what's that?" she asked.

"To be honest about my feelings." Maggie took that the wrong way. To her this wasn't just a friend talking about his new year's resolutions, this was him saying he has feelings for her, which is not correct. This got Maggie's hopes up. A lot.

"10!" The countdown had started.

"Sorry I have to go." Luke said walking away.

"8!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Maggie yelled after him.

"5!"

"To be honest about my feelings!" he shouted back not stopping the whole time.

"3!"

Luke was almost next to Leia. He didn't want her to see him until it was the New Year. Luckily the countdown was on the wall so he was able to sneak up behind her without her even noticing.

"2!"

Luke was really nervous. He'd never done anything like this before. He was so excited though.

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

As soon as Luke heard it he turned Leia around and kissed her. Just straight up planted one right on her. She was a little shocked at first but she soon relaxed into him and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, his resting on her waist. They could both feel the sparks. It was like electricity was flowing through them, but in a good way. And they felt like fireworks were exploding all around them. Their hearts were beating really fast from the excitement. It felt like they were kissing for ages when it was really only 30 seconds or so.

When they separated they put their foreheads together and smiled at each other. They were both breathing heavy from the exhilaration of the kiss. The two were a bit speechless.

"Wow." Was all Leia could say.

"I couldn't agree more." Luke said not breaking their eye contact.

"So what's next?" Leia asked curiously, having no idea what this kiss meant for the both of them. She knew what the kiss meant to her but his thoughts were totally unknown.

"Leia, I really like you. And I mean as more than a friend." He said.

"Ditto." She smiled, blushing.

"So will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

With that he kissed her again. It was short and sweet but the feelings from the last time were all there.

"Happy New Year Leia." He said when they separated.

"Happy New Year Luke." She smiled.

Leia was ecstatic. Not only did her dream of her perfect New Year's kiss come true, but the guy was the guy she is absolutely crazy about. Life couldn't get any better. She was extremely happy and nothing anytime soon was going to wipe that beautiful smile off her face.

 _The end._

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review. I love the feedback. And if you have any story ideas you would like me to write I'd be happy to have a look.**

 **Stay you, stay beautiful.**


End file.
